U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,979 describes objects obtained by coinjection of two incompatible polymers. A grafted polyolefin is added to one of the polymers to obtain a good adhesiveness along the weld line separating the two polymers. The examples describe mixtures of polyamide, of polypropylene grafted with maleic anhydride, and of glass fibers which adhere to SEBS (styrene-ethylene/butene-styrene block copolymer) or to SANTOPRENE, which is a polypropylene filled with EPDM rubber.
DE 3 914 011 describes pipes which have an inner layer made of polyamide or a mixture of polyamide and polyolefin covered with rubber which may be EPDM. An adhesive must be added between these two layers to make the combination tough and durable. These layers are then covered with reinforcements and finally with rubber.
EP 266 982 describes thermoplastic elastomers coated with polyamide, polyurethane, or polyester. Thermoplastic elastomers are obtained by the reaction of crosslinkable olefinic rubber (EPDM), of a polyolefin (polypropylene), and of an unsaturated acid, an epoxide, or unsaturated hydroxy monomer. These products are useful as car window slide rails.
FR 2 322 166 describes the plasma treatment of an EPDM to improve the adhesiveness.
FR 2 274 670 describes adhesives for securing polyamide to EPDM.